


L'ultima sigaretta

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cigarettes, Early Work, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non saresti arrivato. Né quel giorno né quello successivo né quelli dopo ancora. E mi sono dovuto rassegnare, e accettare che quello che avevo visto al Ministero era maledettamente reale.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	L'ultima sigaretta

L’Ultima Sigaretta

Tre mesi. Due giorni.

Non so quante ore. Ho perso la cognizione del tempo, sai?

So solo che ne è passato troppo, o forse ancora troppo poco.

E tu non ci sei.

I primi giorni sono stati i peggiori. Mi aspettavo di vederti entrare dalla porta del salotto, con quella tua solita aria annoiata, lamentandoti della segregazione come sempre.

E io ti ho aspettato, per un po’. Con un libro in mano, strofinandomi le tempie cercando la concentrazione necessaria per leggere, non trovandola mai.

Lanciando continue occhiate a quella porta, i cui contorni sono rimasti vuoti. Finché non ho dovuto cedere all’ovvietà.

Non saresti arrivato. Né quel giorno né quello successivo né quelli dopo ancora. E mi sono dovuto rassegnare, e accettare che quello che avevo visto al Ministero era maledettamente reale.

Che eri caduto davvero dietro quel velo, che non era uno scherzo dell’immaginazione. Che mi avevi lasciato da solo.

Eppure, sebbene io mi sia arreso, continuo a rimanere qui, immobile, ad aspettare qualcuno che non arriverà mai.

Passo il dito distrattamente sulla bruciatura di sigaretta nel rivestimento del divano.

 _La seta si brucia troppo facilmente_ , ricordo che erano state queste le tue parole quando avevi lasciato che il mozzicone ti cadesse di mano.

E ricordo anche di essermela presa per la tua incuria, mentre adesso sono felice per quella singola bruciatura. È il segno del tuo passaggio in questa casa, il segno del fatto che ci hai vissuto, pur detestando ogni secondo trascorso qui.

La seta si brucia troppo facilmente, è vero. Sorrido per quel tuo commento inutile, che adesso mi torna alla mente in modo violento, senza volermi lasciare in pace. Respiro a pieni polmoni l’aria ancora lievemente viziata dall’odore di fumo.

Da quando non hai più fatto ritorno a casa, mi è capitato spesso di accendere sigarette e farle bruciare, consumarle, per conservare quell’odore.

Mi infastidisce ancora, ma l’acredine che emanano sa di te.

Sa delle tue notti insonni, sa dei tuoi momenti di nervosismo e di quelli di malinconia.

Sa degli attimi passati insieme, nelle infinite serate in questa casa maledetta, che tuttavia per un po’ è stata _nostra._

Prendo il pacchetto rimasto abbandonato sulla scrivania. Ne è rimasta solo una. Sospiro e tentenno, poi l’accendo.

La tengo fra le mani, osservandola come se possedesse una sorta di magia che non riesco a cogliere del tutto.

Sento un vuoto dentro di me, Sirius, un vuoto che sembra bruciare al pari di questa sigaretta.

E lascio che la mia mente vaghi, chiudo gli occhi e ti vedo, inalo il fumo acre resistendo all’istinto di tossire e t’immagino tenerla fra le mani, fumarla, fino alla fine.

Lotto per trattenere le lacrime, perché non ne posso davvero più di piangere.

Rideresti di me se fossi qui, lo so.

Ma _non ci sei_ , quindi in fondo che cosa importa?

Riapro gli occhi, fissando le tracce circolari ed effimere del fumo diffondersi nell’aria.

Sono stanco, Sirius.

Vorrei stendermi, chiudere gli occhi senza il pensiero di doverli riaprire, prima o poi.

Sogno di andare a dormire senza avere voglia di farlo. Come quando c’eri ancora, come quando davo battaglia al sonno, perché dormire significava chiudere gli occhi e non poterti guardare, fino alla mattina dopo.

Sogno tutto questo, lo desidero, e so che nessuna di queste mie voglie sarà più soddisfatta.

Perché non ci sei, Sirius. La morte ti ha consumato, così come l’ossigeno sta consumando la sigaretta fra le mie dita.

L’ultima.

Mordendomi un labbro, avvicino la mano al rivestimento del divano.

_La seta si brucia troppo facilmente._

E ti devo dare ragione, per una volta. Neanche il tempo di avvicinare il mozzicone e vedo già uno strappo nel tessuto. Accanto a quello che hai fatto tu, a fargli un po’ di compagnia.

Le dita cominciano a percepire il calore. Bruciano.

Come il vuoto dentro il mio cuore.

La schiaccio nel posacenere, con violenza, cercando con essa di schiacciare anche il ricordo di te.

Sono stanco, Sirius. Maledettamente stanco.

Le sigarette sono finite, e ora so che non tornerai.

Vorrei andare a dormire, perché ho ancora voglia di farlo. Perché vorrei chiudere gli occhi su questo vuoto, _opprimente._

Vorrei chiudere gli occhi su di te. Ma tu _non ci sei._

È finita anche l’ultima sigaretta. E forse è il segno che dovrei andare avanti anche io.

Le mie dita tornano ad accarezzare le bruciature sul divano, adesso due.

Perché la seta brucia troppo facilmente, Sirius. Esattamente come me.

Chiudo gli occhi, non riesco più a tenerli aperti.

Mi addormento, con il sapore di te che aleggia nell’aria, per l’ultima volta.

Addio, Sirius.


End file.
